


Decorations

by peachi3starzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Destiel Advent Calendar, Domestic, Emotionally Repressed Dean, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachi3starzz/pseuds/peachi3starzz
Summary: So I'm late to this year's Destiel Advent Calendar, but I found out about this challenge and its lots of fun!  Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Decorations

There was a noise that sounded like wings and Jack popped into the bunker, along with a familiar face. Dean was researching something on his computer, but got up when he heard the noise.  
“Jack? Is that you?”  
“Yes, it is!”  
Sam heard what was going on, but figured it was just Jack so he stayed in his room. Dean, on the other hand, got up and went into the front room of the bunker to meet Jack. When he saw who was with Jack, he stopped in his tracks.  
“Cas? Is that really you?”  
“Yes, its me, Dean.”  
Dean walked up to Cas and pulled him into a quick hug, pulling away but keeping his hand on the angel’s shoulder.  
“It’s nice to have ya back, man. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Dean.” Cas smiled over at Dean, who then realized he’d been holding on to Cas for too long and let go.  
“I’ll be right back, I need to get Sam.”  
“Okay.” Smiled Jack. He seemed pretty happy today.  
Dean took extra time going to get Sam. His mind was whirling. Castiel was back. But after what happened that night the empty took him, he couldn’t figure out how to respond. His feelings were mixed, and he didn’t know how he felt.  
Well, Dean decided, I don’t have to make a decision right now. He just got back, I’ll give it a little bit.  
“Hey, Sam!”  
“What, Dean? Are you okay?”  
“Just get out here, man! Cas is back!”  
“What?” Sam quickly opened his door, almost hitting Dean in the face. Dean turned on his heel and went back to the front room with Sam close behind him.  
When Sam got into the room, he pulled Cas into a hug as well.  
“Hey, Cas! Wow, you’re actually back. Well, its good to see you, man. It was quiet with only Dean and I here. Well, Miracle too.”  
Just then, Dean’s dog ran into the room and jumped up at Cas, licking his face. Cas smiled down at the dog, patting its head. He had always liked dogs.  
“Well, it seems Miracle likes you.” Dean laughed.  
“I like her too.” Cas was smiling at Dean.  
~a few days later~  
Dean took a deep breath before knocking on Cas’ door. He was nervous for what he needed to say. But he was gonna do it.  
“Come in.” Said Cas.  
“Hey Cas.” Dean closed Cas’ door behind him and sat down in the empty chair. Cas sat on his bed.  
“Do you need something, Dean?”  
“Well, I’ve been thinking, Cas. I’ve been thinking about what you said, y’know, before the empty took you.”  
“Dean, we don’t need to talk about it. I’m okay, you don’t have to say anything.”  
“Cas, just let me talk, okay?”  
Castiel nodded.  
“So I’ve been thinking about what you said. And it took me this long to fully understand myself. But hearing everything you said- You’ve helped me so much, Cas. And I never got to tell you that before everything that happened. You’ve changed me as much as I’ve changed you. You’re seriously amazing, Cas. What I’m trying to say is- I love you too, Cas.”  
“Dean, I- Oh.” Cas looked down at his lap and beamed.  
“What? Did I say something wrong?”  
“No, Dean. That was perfect.”  
Dean sat down next to Cas on his bed, warily wrapping his arms around the blushing angel. Cas put his arms around Dean as well, putting his head on Dean’s chest.  
“This is nice Cas.” said Dean, kissing the top of Cas’ head.  
“It is. I never thought I could ever have something like this, and its so much better than I could’ve imagined. Thank you, Dean.”  
“You’re welcome, Cas. I’m glad you can be happy.”  
Sam knocked on Cas’ door.  
“Sorry to ruin the moment, but Jack and I are putting up Christmas decorations if you wanna help.”  
“That’d be fun, right Cas?”  
“Yeah!”  
Sam turned on some traditional Christmas music and unpacked the tree, setting it up in the library while Dean and Cas picked out the ornaments. They didn’t have many special things, so the tree was just mostly filled with multicolored baubles. It was beautiful.  
Dean took the liberty of hanging up a garland around their staircase, hanging lights and small pinecones around it.  
At the end of the day, their house was festive. Complete with a tall tree, a garland, and some small decorations scattered around the house. It was the first Christmas they’d spent as a family, and it was going to be amazing.  
As they all relaxed, Sam asked Dean how he ended up with Castiel.  
“Well, he confessed first, but I asked him out first. That’s the entire story, really.” Dean was sitting on the couch with Cas’ legs on his lap. Everyone was peaceful.  
Cas smiled, finally feeling happy. He was cuddling with the first person he’d ever fallen in love with and chatting with his friends.  
“Well, we should probably go to bed.” said Sam.  
“Yeah, probably so.” said Dean, sighing.  
“I’ll leave for tonight, I’ll be back in the morning! Sleep well!”  
“Okay, goodnight Jack.” said Cas.  
Dean and Cas ended up sleeping together since they both realized how in love they really were. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders and side, slipping asleep quickly.  
“Goodnight, Dean. I love you.”


End file.
